cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Macaron Cookie/LINE
Macaron Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released on March 4th, 2016, along with Castanets. She was first appeared on the Cookie Run Facebook Page on January 28th, 2016 as a result of a word riddle ('macaron'i & cheese), and later her name was confirmed on March 2nd, 2016 when a glitch enabled players to try the Cookie. However, the Cookie could not be purchased until two days later. Skill Leads Macaron Parade at a given interval. Macaron animals create Macaron Jellies and destroys obstacles, earning destruction points and additional Jelly Points. (More frequent parades with upgrades.) Description Did you think this Cookie was made with artificial food colorings? Guess again! She was made with 100% all-natural ingredients. Even her long, gorgeous eyelashes are completely organic. Cookies are drawn to her friendly smile and gentle voice. In fact, cute little macaron animals love to gather around her too. Once she starts playing her macaron drum, the macaron animals start a little parade. At times, the parade can get out of hands, but Macaron Cookie still enjoys the company anyway. When she gets really excited, Macaron Cookie may debut her most festive performance for you. Strategy She is going to generate a lot of jellies with her Macaron March ability, so the player is going to need to use Treasures that attract Jellies]. The player only really needs two of them, so using a Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin or a Specially made Flaming Cocktail for the last slot is ideal. Alternatively, a single Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather for the strong magnetic aura would likely be a solid choice as well. For beginners who want to use her to score, it is advisable to equip her with Rainbow Black Hole Drink or Sugar Powder Cream Sandwich to get extra points for the Jellies, plus a stronger magnetic aura. For advanced players, she is suitable for scoring on Episode 4. The treasures that should be used with her should be 2 Very Wet Drinks, and the last treasure slot should be filled with Macaron Cookie's Puff Blusher at its max level. The relay cookie should be Pancake Cookie, and the pet used should be her own pet, Castanets. Since the update on March 11 where the older Cookies such as Kiwi Biker Cookie were buffed, she is no longer as suitable for scoring due to Kiwi Biker Cookie being a much stronger cookie when paired up with his pet, Kiwi Bird. Statistics Loading Messages *I'll start playing my drums now. *Be sure to follow my lead. *Are you having fun? *Stay in line guys. *Follow my beat! *Let's start our parade! *Now, are we ready? *Ready for a merry parade? Updates *October 14, 2016 **Even more points for Christmas Macaron Jelly **Even more destructive points during Macaron Parade **Even more points for all jellies during Macaron Parade **Combi bonus with Castanet: Extra points for Christmas Macaron Jelly Trivia * She is the first Cookie in the game that has an unique unlock requirement: just own Castanets. * She is the first Cookie in the game that has something trailing behind her that follows her every move. In her case, it's small macaron animals. * If she runs out of Energy during her ability, she will continue regardless. However, once she finishes she will immediately faint. * Macaron Cookie is the fourth Cookie in the game that uses a musical instrument. The others are Rockstar Cookie, Carol Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. * She is also the fifth Cookie in the game with a unique musical theme while running. The other Cookies are Rockstar Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie, Peach Cookie (during her Peachy Bo-Staff ability), Onion Cookie (during her Haunted House ability), and Cotton Candy Cookie (during special Bonus Time). ** She is the sixth Cookie to have their signature background music while their Skill is in use, the first five being the aforementioned Cookies as well as Adventurer Cookie. *If you play with her in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins, her macaron animals will disappear. *On 2 March 2016, she appeared as a free trial without any release of a newsletter. Even without the announcement of the newsletter, her ability still works. She was, however, quickly removed shortly afterwards. * In the Kakao Cookie Run files, she is labeled ch59 (which essentially means Character #59) but Cinnamon Cookie is ch60, which means that Macaron Cookie was made before Cinnamon Cookie but Cinnamon Cookie was released first. This is likely because Devsisters intended Macaron Cookie to be a Christmas release - and this is still true for LINE, as Cinnamon Cookie was released first. ko:마카롱맛 쿠키